


My Straight Best Friend

by CrunchySalad



Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oga convinces Furuichi that some experimentation is a perfectly healthy option for adolescent boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Straight Best Friend

"Tatsumi! Taka-kun is coming up!"

Oga didn't even look up from the screen as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He was laying belly down on the cool laminate floor of his room, legs bent up to rest against his bed, red rope of licorice dangling from his lips. Controller in hand, he was more focused on kicking the ass of the final boss for this level than anything else. He had told that idiot Furuichi to come here at noon, anyway, and that was over two hours ago. The door swung open.

"You're late," Oga said, the twizzler slipping about half an inch from his mouth as he did so.

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you had given me more than five minutes notice," Furuichi replied. When he had received the text message he had contemplated ignoring Oga altogether, but habits were hard to break, and in the end he had come over after all. Besides, it's not like he had anything better to do. He took a seat next to Oga on the floor, leaning back against Oga's bed like he had done a million times before. "Two player?"

"Yeah." Oga finished off the hulking man-pig on the screen before saving, then he reached forward to hit the reset button. He pushed himself off the floor, rearranging himself so that he was cross-legged.

Oga looked over at his only friend, wondering where Furuichi had been. He knew that Furuichi didn't have a family thing, because then he would have heard of it. And midterms had just ended, so he wasn't studying or doing school work. Which pretty much meant that Furuichi had been out somewhere checking out girls.

Oga frowned. Or, at least, he would have it that wasn't his default expression already. At any rate, it's not like it mattered. Furuichi was a hopeless loser when it came to girls. . . probably because he was obviously kind of a perv, despite the good looks.

"I've got something you'll like," Oga said, ignoring the video game that blazed on the television screen.

Furuichi looked up, curious despite himself. "What?"

Oga crouched down and reached underneath his bed, pulling out a stack of magazines. On the top was the latest edition to his collection: the August issue of "Chicks Max," the english words written in large pink font across the top. The photo on the cover was a portrait of a smiling girl, her demure expression belying what would be found inside the pages.

"Is that the new one?" Furuichi asked, already reaching out to place the magazine between them. They scooted closer together as he opened the magazine. On the first page was a young woman who could pass for a teenager, pressing her large, round breasts together and towards the camera. She was wearing a mockery of a skirt, one that ended above her genitalia, and nothing else, unless you counted the teddy bear that she almost seemed to be humping.

Furuichi's eyes scanned every curve of the girl's creamy skin, licking his lips as he found them all too dry. Oga, on the other hand, was focused completely on Furuichi. More particularly, he was focused on the tent that was forming in Furuichi's shorts. They were at that age, after all, where they could get hard at the drop of a pin.

A few pages later Furuichi unzipped his shorts and pulled his dick out, stroking it in lazy motions. He assumed Oga was doing the same, from the way their heavy breathing was filling the air. He wasn't surprised when he felt the side of Oga's thigh press against his, and Oga's hand reach for his cock. They had learned with the onset of puberty that it felt much better to touch each other than to do it themselves. Masturbating together was pretty much the same as masturbating alone, after all.

Returning the favor, Furuichi reached for Oga's own cock, and they stroked each other as, every few minutes, Furuichi would turn the page. Things were proceeding par for the course when Furuichi realized that Oga's other hand was also in his lap, his fingers strangely reaching towards. . .

Furuichi snapped his legs closed and slapped both of Oga's hands away, magazine forgotten for now. "What the hell are you doing?

"What?" Oga asked, bored expression betraying nothing of what he was thinking.

On the other hand, Furuichi's expression clearly spoke of some kind of panic. "What do you mean, what? You were about to touch my asshole."

"So?"

Furuichi wondered why, so often when he was dealing with Oga, he was the only sane person around.

"Lots of guys like it," Oga continued, even though Furuichi knew he had no practical experience when it came to sex. "You know, when they're getting a blowjob from their girlfriends, maybe she'll stick a pinky finger in. Or even use her tongue to rim him a little bit."

"You're lying," Furuichi said. Oga was in the habit of lying and exaggerating, though he wasn't sure why he would be doing it in this situation.

"No, I read it in the magazine. Just that guys don't admit it because they think it's gay. You should try it."

"Don't even think about it."

"Than can you do it to me?"

"I am not sticking my finger up your ass," Furuichi replied, enunciating every word so that they would get through Oga's thick skull. "That is disgusting."

Oga scowled as he looked at Furuichi's lap. The other boy had gone limp at some point in their conversation; he would have to think of a way to salvage the situation. Just then, though, Hilda appeared in the window, holding Baby Be'el.

Hilda scanned the room, noting Furuichi's shocked expression and the fact that both boys had their dicks out of their pants.

"Please," Hilda said, moving to the bed to put Be'el down, "continue. Don't mind me."

But Furuichi had already zipped up his pants, much to Oga's disappointment. Oga did the same.

"Hilda," Furuichi said, mouth moving a mile a minute, "it's not like that, we-"

"It's none of my concern," Hilda replied. "As long as it doesn't affect Master, it has nothing to do with me."

"But I'm not gay-"

"Just drop it already," Oga said, kind of sick of Furuichi harping that point. "Let's just play some video games."

Furuichi frowned, but he guessed he could drop the subject. It's not like Hilda cared at all. He glanced at Oga before picking up the controller. With such a hot babe around, he thought, why on earth would Oga waste time jerking off with a friend? He guessed it was because Hilda really only seemed to tolerate Oga most of the time. But, still, there were other girls who were interested in Oga, and Oga seemed like he couldn't care less about them.

Lucky asshole, Furuichi thought. If he had a girl like Kunieda crushing on him, he'd definitely take advantage of the situation. Oga couldn't be more of an idiot.

Somehow Furuichi fell asleep while playing video games. Well, to be more exact, he fell asleep while watching Oga play through some rpg they had picked up. When he woke up it was dark and he was laying on the bed. Oga was next to him, a flashlight on as he flipped through the pages of a comic book. Furuichi looked to the side, where there was a low futon set up on the floor. Hilde and Be'el were laying there, facing away from him. From their slow, steady breathing, Furuichi inferred that they were asleep. Huh. So these were the sleeping arrangements in the Oga household. . . he had always wondered.

"Your mom said you could stay over," Oga said. "What the hell is wrong with you, anyway? Not getting enough sleep?"

"No, actually. Someone keeps pulling me into their crazy misadventures."

"Your fault for sticking with me."

Oga, Furuichi had to admit, had a point there. Then the light clicked off, bathing the room in near-total darkness.

"Hey," Oga said, "I'm gonna make up for this afternoon."

As Oga disappeared beneath the blanket, Furuichi decided that he didn't like where this was heading. He started to sit up, flailing his legs just a little. "Wait-"

Oga smashed his hand over Furuichi's mouth, knocking his head back, hard, on the mattress. "Just pretend I'm a girl. And be quiet, you're gonna wake everyone else up."

Just pretend he was a girl? What exactly was Oga planning to do? Oga crawled down the bed and pulled Furuichi's shorts down just so. He took a second to look at Furuichi's limp cock, nestled in white-silver curls, before he took in into his mouth, surprised to find that it didn't really taste like anything at all. He removed his hand from Furuichi's mouth, certain that the other boy wasn't going to say anything at this point.

Giving blow jobs was not something that Oga had any experience with. He had watched some videos online, and knew enough to be careful of his teeth, but that was pretty much it. As he sucked on Furuichi's dick, he thought maybe he wasn't doing it right, because nothing was happening. It was just laying limp on his tongue. Maybe it was the fact that Hilda was in the room with them, or that fact that it was Oga doing this, Oga wasn't sure.

He was just about to give up when he felt a little twitch, and within moments Furuichi grew hard in his mouth. Now, this was more fun, Oga thought. He moved his head back so that he was mostly sucking on swollen head of Furuichi's cock, and grabbed the base of that fat shaft with his hand. He stroked it up and down with his hand, following with his mouth for a while, enjoying the feeling of having Fuirichi's dick in his mouth. After awhile, Oga decided to experiment a little, considering the fact that he had this opportunity.

Oga pulled off the top of Furuichi's dick and moved to the side of it, sucking and licking there while he fondled Furuichi's balls with his hands. Surprisingly, Furuichi seemed to like that, and the soft pants he was making just drove Oga to suck harder. He licked and sucked his way up and down Furuichi's dick, pressing a sloppy kiss against the top as he did so. Soon he had Furuichi's hips thrusting upwards a little, and he realized the other boy was probably close. He reached for his own neglected cock, which was swollen and dripping just from sucking Furuichi off.

Furuichi bit his lips, trying his hardest not to make any noises. He couldn't see what was going on down there, Oga a bump underneath the blanket. But he could sure feel it. He turned his head to the side. Hilda and Be'el were breathing softly, frames rising up and down with each breath. Thank God they weren't waking up.

Furuichi felt Oga's lips leave his dick, only to have Oga's hand replace it. Which was fine, Furuichi could come from being jerked off, even if Oga's mouth on his dick had felt about a hundred times better. But then he gasped, as one of his balls was sucked into a hot mouth. He came right then and there, feeling hot semen spurt onto his stomach.

Afterwards he felt dizzy and warm. He was vaguely aware of Oga climbing back up on the bed, his head reappearing from under the darkness of the blankets. A box of tissues was placed in between them, and Furuichi absentmindedly grabbed some. He was a little torn. For one thing, that had been amazing. But for another, it had been Oga. But, he guessed, a mouth was a mouth. A guy's mouth was the same as a girl's mouth, right?

This wasn't weird, right?

* * *

Natsume walked through the school hallways, Shiroyama's footsteps sounding behind him. He though it was kind of weird for Shiroyama to be here like this, instead of obsessively stalking Kanzaki as usual. He didn't have the heart to comment on it though. Most likely, Kanzaki had gotten irritated with his overly enthusiastic lackey, and had commanded him to leave him alone. There was, most likely, a beating involved as well.

Something caught his eye and Natsume came to a sudden stop, Shiroyama crashing into his back.

"Hey," Natsume said, pointing to a figure, "isn't that Oga?"

Sure enough, Oga was disappearing behind the door to the staircase leading up to the rooftop. Natsume wondered if he was meeting someone up there for a fight. Interesting. Maybe he should tell Shiroyama to go let Kanzaki know that something was up. . . no, first, they should probably go investigate for themselves. Natsume headed to the staircase, Shiroyama still following him.

When they got up, Natsume was surprised to find Oga sitting against the fence, drinking a juice box and reading a book. He looked around. Was Oga waiting for an opponent?

"Never figured you for much of a reader," Natsume said, stepping forward.

Oga looked up and blinked at him, not a shred of recognition in his eyes. Which was understandable, Natsume guessed, since he was the type to keep a low profile.

"Natsume Shintarou. I hang out with Kanzaki."

Oga blinked some more, and Natsume sighed.

"One of the Tohoshinki. You threw him out a window when you first met."

"Oh, yeah," Oga said, remembering how big of a disappointment that guy was. He wondered what two of Kanzaki's underlings were doing up here, but they didn't seem to want to fight, which was fine with Oga. He looked back at his book. "I'm doing research."

Natsume quirked an eyebrow at that. He walked forward, only to realize that Oga was reading a manga.

"Is that one of Tsukasa Matsuzaki's comics?" Shiroyama asked, pushing Natsume to the side a little so he could get closer. There was a slight blush across his cheeks, and his eyes seemed to glow more than usual.

Oga nodded. He flipped the book around so that the other two could see the pictures, and Natsume quickly averted his eyes. He did not need to see gay porn, especially gay porn that explicit. He had only glanced at it for a second, but it had been clear what the two muscle-bound men on the pages were doing.

"Can I borrow that when you're done?" Shiroyama asked.

"You know," Natsume said, thinking back on his experience with porn and women, "if you're researching, that's probably not the best way to do it. That stuff's just fantasy."

Much to Natsume's relief, Oga turned the book back around. He looked down at the pages, scowling. And he had been getting so many good ideas. "So. . . if a gay guy watches a porn with his straight guy friend, you're saying that it won't automatically lead to anal sex?"

"Probably not," Natsume replied. Oga seemed to be studying him right now. Which, given the topic of the conversation, unnerved him just a little bit. "Before you start getting any ideas, I'm straight."

"Like I give a shit," Oga replied.

Now Natsume felt a little insulted. . . he was a pretty good looking guy, why wouldn't Oga be interested? He shook his head, not liking where his thoughts were going. But then Oga was staring at him like there was a lightbulb going off in his head.

"Would you ever do a guy?"

Natsume frowned and brushed his hair out of his face. A nervous habit. "Maybe if I was in prison. For a long time. And there were no conjugal visits."

"Hmm." The gears in Oga's head seemed to be turning, which in itself was no small feat. "Okay. In that situation, what kind of guy would you go for?"

"You're kidding, right?" From Oga's face, he wasn't. Natsume sighed and thought about it. "I guess, if there was a more feminine guy there, I could maybe deal with it."

Oga was seriously putting a lot of thought into this, if the distant look in his eyes was any indication. He didn't say anything for a long time, but what he said next shocked both Natsume and Shiroyama. "What if I was wearing a skirt?"

A brief image of the violent delinquent in a schoolgirl's uniform passed through their heads for a fraction of a second.

"Impossible," they both said at the same time.

"Huh," Oga replied. "I guess there's no help for it, then. I'll have to use force."

Natsume didn't like the sound of that, but it's not like it had anything to do with him. A short sequence of beeps filled the air, and Natsume looked over to see Shiroyama flip open his cell phone.

"Text from Kanzaki," Shiroyama said, "he wants to see us about something."

Natsume turned around. He was about to open the door when it opened by itself, and Furuichi came walking through it.

"Huh," Natsume said, putting two and two together. "You must be the straight best friend."

"What?" Furuichi asked, completely confused. Why were Natsume and Shiroyama here? Had Oga been fighting with them? But Natsume only put a hand on Furuichi's shoulder and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze.

"Good luck," he said, "and my condolences."

Furuichi wondered what that was all about as he watched the two boys leave. After the door closed behind them he went to sit next to Oga and took his lunch out. For his part, Oga stuffed his manga in his bag, thinking it would probably be for the best if Furuichi didn't see it.

After the sleepover incident, as Furuichi referred to it in his mind, nothing had really changed between them. Furuichi had woken up a little confused but definitely sated, and had concluded that there was nothing wrong with getting a blow job from a friend. Friends helped each other out sometimes, and Furuichi had decided that they hadn't stepped over some weird line.

"Do you want another blow job?"

Furuichi choked on the rice that he had been eating. After he could breath again, he turned to Oga, incredulous. "We're in school."

Oga shrugged. "So?"

Furuichi narrowed his eyes. Oga wasn't what anyone would call a magnanimous person, so Furuichi was a little suspicious of his seemingly one-sided offer. "What do you get out of this?"

"What? Is it a crime to like sucking cock?"

"Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Says the guy who's always speaking to Hilda's tits."

Furuichi flushed. Well, they were glorious tits. It wasn't his fault. But before he respond Oga had tackled him to the floor, and he felt his arms being pulled together and behind his head. He realized that Oga was tying his wrists to the fence with some kind of cloth.

"What the hell?" he yelled, kicking and squirming, but it's not as if he could actually overpower Oga.

"Just relax and enjoy it," Oga said. He moved down Furuichi's body, and sent a button flying somewhere as he pulled Furuichi's pants down to reveal boxers with chibi robots on them. He reached through the slit of the boxers and pulled Furuichi's dick through the hole, before taking it in his mouth.

Furuichi decided to give up. It felt too good, getting sucked off like this, and he figured if Oga wanted to do it maybe he should just let him. He still wasn't sure how he felt about being tied up, but he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensations. There really was nothing like having his dick buried in a hot mouth.

But then that mouth left him, and his cock was exposed to cool air. His eyes snapped open only to see Oga completely removing Oga's pants and boxers.

"What are you doing?" Furuichi asked, squirming re-commencing.

"Shut up," Oga replied. "Just pretend I'm a girl."

"You know, you've been saying that a lot lately." And he'd be having a much easier time pretending Oga was a girl if it weren't for the fact that he had a rock hard cock jutting out between his legs.

Oga straddled Furuichi's hips as he pulled a lubricated condom out of his jacket pocket. He ripped it open with his teeth and pulled it down over Furuichi's dick, hoping he was doing it right. Well, as long as it was slippery enough, he guessed it was fine. He reached back with one hand and stuck a finger into his hole, and used his other hand to stroke Furuichi through the condom.

"Hey," Furuichi said, "wait up-"

"Don't worry," Oga replied, "I've been practicing."

What exactly, Furuichi thought, did Oga think he was worried about? And what did he mean he'd been practicing? Furuichi watched as Oga seemed to be fucking himself with his fingers.

"No way," he said, but Oga was already gripping the base of his cock. He watched, horrified, as Oga lowered himself onto Furuichi's dick, an expression of absolute pleasure on his face.

It felt ridiculously amazing. Furuichi clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself being enveloped in tight heat. Every inch of his dick felt like it was being squeezed. He wondered if this was what it was like to fuck a girl, too. And then Oga started moving, and Furuichi swore that he saw stars. Strong hands gripped his thighs as Oga really went to town on his dick, riding it like he was on a mechanical bull. After awhile Furuichi started jerking his hips upwards too, meeting Oga thrust for thrust. Anything to get deeper inside that tight hole.

He wasn't the only one having a good time. Oga couldn't believe that he had Furuichi's dick up his ass. He had wanted this for awhile, had dreamt of the real thing even as he practiced with a cucumber in the shower. There was nothing like having a hard cock ram into him over and over again. It wasn't long before he felt like he was going to shoot. He made a grab for his boxers, and wrapped them over the tip of his cock as he jerked himselof in violent movements. Just in time, as his semen came shooting out into the cotton fabric.

Oga's ass spasmed around Furuichi's cock as he came. He felt Furuichi's thighs tense underneath his hand and heard him make a guttural sound. Then he went still, and Oga gathered that he had come as well.

For a little bit they stayed joined together, breathing labored and hearts beating a little bit more quickly than normal. Then Oga raised himself onto his knees, cringing as Furuichi's cock pulled out of him. Somoehow, the condom was still stuck inside his ass, and he reached around to pull it out before throwing it off of the school roof. He threw his soiled boxers into a small pocket of his backpack, and started to pull up his pants. Furuichi hadn't moved an inch.

Oga bent down, untying the cloth that bound Furuichi's wrists to the fence.

"Hey," he said, wondering if he had actually gone too far this time. "Are you okay?"

In almost lethargic movements, Furuichi pulled his wrists down, rubbing at the sore skin. His expression was oddly blank. "I can't believe you did that."

". . . Are you mad at me?"

For a long time Furuichi stayed silent. Oga had done his share of rotten things to Furuichi, and Furuichi had gotten into a lot of trouble just by being friends with him, but Furuichi had always forgiven him for everything. Reluctantly, maybe, but they were always friends after everything was said and done.

"No," Furuichi finally muttered, and something akin to relief washed over Oga. Furuichi finally sat up, pulling his pants back up. "I don't get you, Oga. How can you let another guy do you? You're such a violent guy, but you don't mind being emasculated like that."

"Don't push that kind of homophobic bullshit on me," Oga replied. "Just because I'm tough doesn't mean I can't enjoy taking it up the ass."

"Hey," Oga added. "It felt good, right?"

Furuichi hesitated for several moments. He was sure they had crossed that weird line he had been thinking about earlier. Still, he couldn't deny that it had felt hella good. He muttered what sounded to be an affirmation.

"So we can do it again?"

". . . I'll think about it."

* * *

It was getting close to Christmas and Furuichi was determined not to spend the holidays alone. Again. Or, alternatively, playing video games with Oga, which was just as bad. He still remembered that time three years ago. It was his first Christmas date, and he was filled with all the innocence of a young boy in love and hoping, just maybe, to get laid. And then, while walking with his date to dinner, Oga had shown up, chased by a crowd of thugs and cheerily screaming "Furuichi-kun!" It was no wonder the girl was too scared to go out with him after that. And then there was last year, when Oga, injured from another fight, wrote "Merry Christmas" in blood on Furuichi's front door. His date had turned tail and ran as soon as she got to his house.

And the scary part was that Oga's Christmas cockblocking was probably all unintentional. Maybe. The guy wasn't exactly known for his strategy, after all. He had been genuinely trying to wish him a merry christmas. Furuichi shuddered to think what would happen if Oga was deliberately sabotaging his chances with women.

But not this Christmas. Furuichi moved through the shopping center with speed and precision. He had a mission, and he was focused on just that one goal. His eyes lit up, locking onto a target. Short skirt, smooth, creamy thighs, and an expression of confusion written all over her lovely face. He could do this. He swept in.

"Excuse me," he said, words honey sweet, "you look lost. I'll be happy to help you"

The girl looked up at him. She was cuter up close, all big eyes and shoulder-length honey brown hair. A smile stretched over her lips. "That would be great!"

Score, Furuichi thought. It was hard to find girls who would date someone whose best friend was a super delinquent, but at least for now, this girl didn't know about that. "Do-"

"Furuichi-sama, there you are."

Oh no. Furuichi looked up to see Alaindelon standing there, looking flushed and out of breath. To top it off, he was wearing pink spandex biker shorts and a tank top that revealed his midriff. "Please, I need you inside of me right now. Let's go to the bathroom."

Furuichi's eyes, big as saucers, snapped to the girl. She looked equal parts shocked and disgusted.

"No," Furuichi exclaimed, but Alaindelon was already grabbing him around his middle, "it's not what it seems!"

He stretched his arms out, but the cute girl was getting farther and farther away. Soon enough they were inside the bathroom, and then Furuichi heard the sound of Alaindelon splitting open and felt himself being tossed into that familiar void. He tumbled out into the even more familiar space of Oga's bedroom.

"Check it out," Oga said. He was holding up a slim plastic case and grinning maniacally. "The new Dragon Quest."

"Why didn't you text me?" Furuichi asked. He was about to cry. "Or call me?"

"Last time I texted you, you showed up two hours late. This just seemed easier."

Furuichi sighed. He did not think that using Alaindelon's inter-dimensional travel powers for Dragon Quest was appropriate, even if it was the new one.

"What do you look so depressed about? I know you want to play this."

"Just that I was about to ask this girl out," Furuichi replied.

Oga tapped that case against the floor a few times, considering the situation. "I can make it up to you."

Furuichi thought about it. Since that one time they had tried anal, they hadn't really done it again. Handjobs and blowjobs, sure, because Furuichi felt those weren't as weird as going all out on another guy's ass. He froze, realizing that the house was oddly quiet. "Where is everyone?"

"The family went out shopping with Hilda and Baby Be'el," Oga said. He came to a decision and stood up. He was sick of handjobs and blowjobs, and wanted some hardcore action already. He picked up a shopping bag that was at the foot of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Furuichi watched, dumbfounded, as Oga left the room without a word. His eyes narrowed. Oga was planning something. Well, whatever it was, Furuichi hoped it wasn't too bad. He waited for awhile, but Oga finally reentered the room. In a schoolgirl's uniform.

"You look. . . absolutely ridiculous." Furuichi wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry. Oga's perpetual scowl hadn't changed, so even though he was wearing girl's clothes, it still looked like he was about to kill somebody. He had stuck a purple plastic barrette on one strand of his unruly hair, which was sticking out in all directions as usual. The cut of the shirt did nothing to hide his broad shoulders, and no girl Furuichi had ever seen had calves that muscular.

Oga shrugged. "Thought I'd give it a shot. Get you in the mood."

"Yeah. It's doing the complete opposite."

Oga's scowl only deepened, which made Furuichi feel a little better about being interrupted at the mall. Still, he guessed he felt a little bad for his friend, too. Then something clicked in his head. "Do you think you could get on your hands and knees? Facing away from me?"

Oga's lips pulled up into that huge grin again. "So it worked after all."

Furuichi didn't answer as Oga arranged himself on the floor. Furuichi looked down at Oga's back. Now that he couldn't see Oga's face, and his muscles were hidden more by his clothes and position, Furuichi could totally pretend Oga was a girl.

"You don't have to bother with a condom or anything," Oga said, "I already lubed myself up."

A girl that was really into anal sex. He flipped up Oga's skirt, somewhat surprised to find that Oga had a really amazing ass, firm and round. Well, given how much exercise he got running around and fighting, maybe it wasn't that surprising. If it weren't for the fact that Furuichi could see Oga's balls between his legs. . .

"Do you think you could close your legs?"

"Yeah, move out of the way a little bit." Furuichi did so, and Oga's balls were effectively hidden from view.

Furuichi moved back behind Oga on his knees, his calves straddling Oga's calves on the floor. He looked downward, surprised to find himself already half hard and tenting in his pants. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, stroking it to full hardness. He figured he should help Oga out too, considering it was the decent thing to do. So he reached his other hand around Oga's waist, and jerked Oga off a little as well.

"Hey," Furuichi said, after they were both hard, "can I stick it in?"

"Hell, yeah," Oga panted.

Furuichi moved a hand from Oga's cock to his waist, then positioned himself at his hole. He pushed, sliding in to the hilt almost instantly. His eyes shut as he took in the amazing feeling. It felt so much better without the condom. It was so much hotter. It even felt tighter, but that was probably because Oga's legs were pressed together. Furuichi placed both hands on Oga's waist, pulling out before slamming in again. So good.

"Do it harder, idiot," Oga gritted out.

"Yeah, hold on." Fingers dipping into Oga's flesh, Furuichi picked up the pace, pistoning in and out as hard and as fast as he could. It was almost violent, but apparently that's how Oga liked it, because the other boy was moaning and hissing a lot more than the last time they had done this.

Oga was in heaven. He loved being fucked hard like this, loved the slap of Furuichi's balls against his ass every time he slammed in. Eventually the force of Furuichi's thrusts sent him down onto his forearms, his cheek pressed to the floor while his ass stayed up in the air. He felt one of Furuichi's legs move, too, so that his foot was on the floor, in an almost half-squat half-kneel position. Whatever the hell it was, it felt amazing, like Furuichi was in even deeper than before.

"Oga. . . umm. . ."

Oga could hear the uncertainty in Furuichi's voice and feel his thrusts become more shallow.

"Just cum inside me," Oga said, "shoot a huge load up my ass."

Apparently Furuichi did so, because a few seconds later he was falling over Oga's back, completely spent. A part of him couldn't believe that he had just cum inside his best friend. His semen was inside of Oga. For some reason, it just seemed. . . wrong. Even more wrong than fucking Oga in the first place. At any rate, Furuichi at least had the presence of mind to reach around to help Oga out, stroking the other boy all the way to completion.

Afterwards they cleaned up the room and took turns taking showers, Oga first and Furuichi second. When Furuichi came out, Oga was putting the Dragon Quest game into the console. Furuichi sat down next to him.

"It feels really good, you know," Oga said. They were watching the opening fmv, but Furuichi knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That's good to know."

"Don't you want to try it?"

"Not particularly." It was already hard enough for him to come to terms with the fact that he had screwed Oga twice now. He didn't want to wrap his head around the option of having Oga screw him.

"What if it was a threesome?" Oga sounded like he was discussing the weather, or the latest fight he had gotten into, but Furuichi's head snapped back at the question. "You'd like to screw a girl for once, right?"

"You. . . what are you thinking?"

"If you're willing to let me do you, I can get Hilda to join in."

Furuichi couldn't lie; he was already getting turned on by the thought of being able to have sex with Hilda. "Why would she do that?"

"Because if she does this for me, I'll do something for Be'el. It's a give and take. She's a demon, after all, she's got no morals when it comes to sex."

Furuichi couldn't believe that this was something Oga had actually discussed with Hilda already. How, exactly, had this conversation come up between the two of them? The door opened then, and, speak of the devil, Hilda was standing there. Furuichi gulped. Apparently Oga's sister had dressed her in more normal clothes, and she looked super hot. Her hair was down, falling straight over her shoulders and down her back, just a slight wave to it at the ends. She was wearing a screen-printed t-shirt with the collar cut open in do-it-yourself fashion, revealing ample cleavage. Her jeans were like a second skin, they traced her curves so closely and lovingly. And knee-high patent leather boots clung to her slim calves, the heels making her legs look even longer than they actually were.

"I'll think about it," Furuichi muttered to Oga.

Oga smirked to himself, knowing that was as good as a yes.

It took two weeks for Furuichi to come out and agree to it. He hesitated even as he announced his decision.

"You know what we were talking about before?" Furuichi asked, turning towards Oga in the hallway at school one day. Despite the fact that they had had numerous conversations over the last two weeks, Oga knew exactly what he was talking about. "Let's do it."

Oga wasn't such a fool that he would ask Furuichi if he was sure. "Come back to my place after school today. I'll let Hilda know."

Their walk home that day was silent and, at least for Furuichi, somewhat uncomfortable. His stomach felt like it was doing flips. Mostly, he couldn't believe he was going through with this. Hilda's tits and thighs kept flashing through his mind, but was that really enough to justify having a dick up his ass?

"You're a man," Oga said, seemingly a mind reader now, "so you should just man up and do it."

Well, Furuichi thought, he might be a man but he was also a coward. They got up to Oga's room, where Hilda was already waiting, dressed in her usual strange, gothic-lolli outfit.

"Where's Be'el?" Oga asked.

"Sleeping in the next room. So." Hilda turned to face Furuichi. "How do you want me?"

Furuichi guessed it was a pretty sexy line, only that it was developed in a near monotone, and Hilda's expression hadn't changing at all.

"Ummm. I guess just like that is fine." He approached her in short, awkward steps before sitting next to her on the bed. "Do. . . do you think you can help me out a little?"

Despite the strange scenario, he was already hard, and Hilda was smart enough to know what he was getting at. She reached into his lap, unzipping his pants to pull out his cock before stroking up and down in languid movements. The grip wasn't as firm as he would like, but that was okay. There were more pressing things at hand.

Furuichi moved his hands to the collar of Hilda's dress, then pulled it down so that her tits spilled out over it. If possible, Furuichi only got harder when he saw them. They really were magnificent, pale and swollen with large, pink aeriolas at their apexes. Furuichi reached his hands out to fondle them, kneading the flesh together. As he rubbed across the nipples they slowly got hard, peaking out like tiny bullets.

He shoved his face in between them. They were so soft and smelled so nice, some combination of perfume and soap. He rubbed up against them for a little bit before moving to take a nipple in his mouth, while using a hand to fondle the other tit. It felt so amazing to feel Hilda's nipple on his tongue, to suck her tit into his mouth. He was in heaven just doing this much. He licked and sucked one nipple, then the other, than alternated between them. Finally, after he had his fill playing with her big tits, he moved away.

"Can you lay down?" he asked.

Hilda did just that, her breasts jiggling as she did so. Furuichi pulled off his pants and boxers. He reached down and flipped up Hilda's skirt, revealing black and purple lace panties. They were see-through, and he could see her golden pubic hair and the curves of her pussy lips. Furuichi leaned forward, nuzzling into her mound before he started to lick and suck at it through the thin layer of lace. At this point Hilda was moaning, actually getting into it, her hands tangling in his hand to push him deeper into her cunt.

As he was licking her, Furuichi pulled her panties to the side just enough to stick his fingers inside her. She was already wet, dripping with juices. It felt so amazing just to finger her that he wondered how good it would be once he finally put his dick inside there. She was so wet and soft, just the way girls were supposed to be. Eventually he stopped finger fucking Hilda and eating her out, and he sat up as he pulled off her panties.

Furuichi felt like his dick was going to explode. He spread out Hilda's legs and took a kneeling position in between them. He started to push his dick inside her, relishing how wet and tight she felt. But then, as soon as he was already inside, he felt something thin and slick prodding at his own hole. He cringed as a finger entered him, fucking him just as he started fucking Hilda.

It didn't feel bad, just uncomfortable, and was more than offset by the fact that he was fucking a hot pussy. Even when one finger became two, twisting and scissoring inside him, it wasn't that bad. It was only when those fingers left that Furuichi started to get nervous. He stopped, mid-thrust, as Oga's body pressed against his back. It was a little awkward getting into position, and he wound up half in Oga's lap, with Hilda's ass off the bed and in his lap.

He could feel Oga's dick against his ass, and he gulped at the thought that it would soon be inside of him. Luckily, he didn't have to nervously anticipate it for to long, because then Oga shoved it in, stretching him open more than he thought possible.

Furuichi grunted and tried to concentrate on Hilda. His hands were on her waist, and he tried to pull her back and forth to meet each thrust. The rhythm, however, was now being controlled by Oga, who was thrusting into him with abandon. Guttural grunts were sounding near his ear, and Oga's hands were a vice grip on his hips. Being fucked by his best friend like this was a completely bizarre feeling, but then Oga somehow changed his position and angle, and Furuichi let out a loud moan.

For some reason, each thrust now felt amazing, was setting off something deep inside him. He found that he wanted Oga's dick to go deeper, to fuck him harder. Furuichi felt amazing.

He reached down, finding Hilda's clit and rubbing his thumb in circles around it. It made her scream and arch upwards, and soon after he felt her pussy convulse around his dick. She had orgasmed, and she pulled herself off Furuichi, got up, and tucked her tits back into her dress.

Now it was just Oga and Furuichi. Furuichi panted as he was fucked hard from behind. He leaned his head back against Oga's shoulder and thrust back against the hard cock inside of him.

"You like my dick up your ass, don't you?" Oga whispered harshly in his ear. Furuichi would have told the idiot to shut up, but he was feeling too much pleasure at the moment. "You like my big dick fucking you. You're about to shoot just from having a cock up your ass."

Furuichi shuddered, not able to hold himself back anymore. He all but collapsed as he came, semen spurting out in an arch to land on Oga's bedsheets. He was vaguely aware of being pushed face down on the bed, Oga still fucking him. At this point his ass was starting to feel sore, and he wondered how long Oga was going to keep abusing his hole. Several minutes later, Oga tensed behind him, grunted, and went still.

"Hurry up and pull it out," Furuichi said, after allowing a moment to pass.

Oga did so with a wet noise, then flopped on the bed next to Furuichi. Furuichi hadn't noticed until now, but at some point Hilda had left the room, so they were the only ones there. The breathing was the only noise in the air for awhile, as both of them came down from the afterglow.

"What did you think?" Oga finally asked, already planning to file Furuichi's response away for future reference.

"It wasn't bad," Furuichi replied.

Oga sniffed it that. "Wasn't bad? You came just from being fucked, I didn't even need to touch you."

"Shut up," Furuichi replied, "that's just because I had been screwing Hilda's pussy, so I was ready to go off."

"Sure."

Furuichi turned to face Oga. Oga actually looked content, for once. "What about you? Did you like that more than what we usually do?"

Oga turned the question around in his mind a few times. To be honest, he liked it both ways. It was nice to get his dick buried in something tight, but there was something really appealing about having someone inside him. "I might like getting it more than giving it."

"Huh." Furuichi yawned. He guessed he was sleepier than he thought. Which, given the circumstances, was understandable. Still, he wanted to be able to go home, take a shower, and sleep in his own bed. "I better go."

Oga watched as Furuichi got up and started putting his clothes back on. "You're coming over this weekend. We still have to finish Dragon Quest."

Furuichi decided not to disagree. "Yeah, fine."

The simple truth was, doing these things with Oga felt good. Furuichi could deal with that. Until Oga got a proper boyfriend (he shuddered to think what kind of guy that would be) or he got a girlfriend (hopefully soon), he guessed they could continue this thing they had. There was nothing wrong with helping out a friend, after all.


End file.
